Forestland
by Hakupix
Summary: Sakura Haruno vivait une vie assez banale, une vie basée sur des interdictions que son père lui donnait. Sa plus grande interdiction était de ne pas se trouver la nuit dehors. Interdiction qu'elle n'avait pas respectée. La jeune fille s'était donc entraînée dans une histoire qui dépassait le réel, surtout lorsqu'elle s'était fait agresser par un certain jeune homme.
1. Prologue

**Forestland.**

**Prologue**

Je sortais de chez moi, écouteurs aux oreilles et bouquin à la main, en ce bel après-midi de Juillet, j'avais décidée de lire dehors, ensuite, je me ferais sans doute une petite promenade.

J'entrais dans le parc, cet endroit était tout simplement magnifique, un immense Chêne était placé au centre du celui-ci, il s'imposait dans le parc malgré le fait qu'il devait être très vieux, différentes fleurs, toutes plus belles les unes des autres entouraient le parc, dans ce magnifique paysage, une fontaine ronde y était aussi située, mais celle-ci se trouvait à l'entrée, la statue d'un petit ange souriant avait aussi sa place sur la fontaine, ses frères et sœurs gisaient dans chaque parties du parc. Des enfants jouaient à chat alors que doucement, je m'installais sur un banc libre.

J'ouvris mon livre et de suite, un large sourire se dessina sur mon visage, lire est l'une des choses que j'adore faire, j'aime aussi le tir à l'arc, non en fait, j'adore ça ! J'en pratique depuis à peine trois mois, où plutôt depuis que j'ai eu mes 15 ans.

Au début, mon père m'avait pris des cours sans prendre la peine de demander mon avis, je n'avais bien sûre pas été contente de ce fait, mais il m'obligea à y aller et finalement, dès le premier cours, j'eus adorée ça.

Les minutes défilèrent, elles furent rapidement remplacées par des heures, mon portable vibra dans ma poche, me sortant brusquement de ma lecture. La nuit était malheureusement déjà en train de tombée, je pris mon téléphone et répondis, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder de qui venait cet appel, à quoi bon le faire de toute façon ? Je n'avais qu'un contact dans mon répertoire.

-Papa.

-Sakura. Rentres à la maison tout de suite ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de rester dehors après 18h ! M'incendie-t-il.

Pour des raisons X et Y mon père m'interdisait de traîner dehors la nuit, fait que je supportais de moins en moins, je n'avais plus 10 ans bon sang !

Après avoir longuement soupirer, je lui répondis.

-Te fais pas d'bile p'pa, j'arrive.

-Reformulez moi cette phrase tout de suite, mademoiselle.

Après ça je lui raccroche au nez, désolée papa, mais tu m'as dis de rentrer, je peux pas faire deux choses en même temps. Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, je suis un peu rebelle sur les bords, juste un peu.

Je range mon téléphone puis ,c'est en rangeant mon livre que je remarque quelque chose de complètement dingue, la statue de l'ange qui était placée sur la fontaine avait disparue, je me frotte doucement les yeux, les ferme puis les ouvre de nouveau, elle n'est toujours pas là. C'est quoi ce délire ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, peut-être qu'ils l'ont juste retiré de la fontaine quand j'étais entrain de lire.

Je n'y prête pas attention plus longtemps, je me lève et sors du parc, les mains en poches, je regarde une dernière fois le parc et remarque une deuxième chose, il n'y a plus une seule statue, les personnes qui les ont retirés devaient être vachement costauds dis-donc, pour faire tout ça en un seul après-midi ! Mon regard se pose ensuite sur les étoiles qui brilles dans le ciel, je souris, j'adore contempler le ciel, surtout la nuit, même si mon père me l'interdit, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi. Sans m'en rendre compte je bouscule quelqu'un, je ne prend pas la peine de regarder à quoi ressemble la personne que j'ai bousculer, fixant toujours les étoiles, je m'excuse.

-Excusez-moi.

Celle-ci ne me répond rien, brusquement mes mains sont saisies, je laisse échapper un cri, suite à ça on me place du scotch sur la bouche. Je tente de regarder mon agresseur, mais la rue étant peu éclairée, je ne vois quasiment que du noir. Je me débat du mieux que je peux, mais mon agresseur est plus fort que moi, il lie mes mains grâce à une corde. Je sens de plus en plus la peur monter en moi, finalement j'aurai dû écouter mon père quand il me disait de ne pas sortir la nuit, je tremble et des larmes s'échappent peu à peu de mes yeux. L'agresseur approche son nez de mon cou, je rêve ou cet enflure me renifle ?

Ses cheveux que je note, noirs, me chatouille le nez, je lui éternue alors dessus, il râle mais ne me relâche pas pour autant, il se place derrière moi et m'entraîne..tout droit dans le parc ? Malgré le fait que je gesticule sans cesse, il ne relâche pas l'emprise qu'il a sur mes bras, je fais alors fonctionner mon cerveau une seconde, Sakura, Sakura, un homme se trouve derrière toi, il t'a emprisonné les mains et bâillonné, mais tes pieds sont totalement libre. Alors que nous entrons dans le parc, vide, je prend mon courage à deux mains et envoie à mon agresseur un coup de pied dans ses parties intimes.

Il râle, son cri me paralyse un instant, cette voix n'avait rien d'humain..On croirait avoir entendu un monstre qui sortait tout droit d'un film d'horreur, je me reprend lorsque que ses yeux noirs, brûlant de rage, se posent sur moi, je fais un sprint jusqu'à la sortie du parc, toujours attachées, je fonce tout droit malgré le fait que je ne sais pas où est-ce que je vais, peu importe, le plus important est d'être loin de ce type !

Une voiture fonce sur moi, ou plutôt, je fonce sur une voiture, celle-ci s'arrête brusquement manquant de peu de m'écraser, une personne sort alors de la voiture mon père. Je suis à la fois soulagée et dégoûtée, il va me faire ma fête, ça, c'est sûre.

-Punies ! Tu es punies ! Plus de sortie ! Plus de cinéma ! Plus de télé ! Plus d'ordinateur ! Plus rien du tout !

-Mais p'pa !

-Tais-toi Sakura ! Tu te rend compte de ce qui s'est passer ?!

Je fais mine de réfléchir.

-Non. Répondis-je d'une voix enfantine.

Ce n'est pas non plus la fin du monde, n'est-ce pas ? Combien de personnes se sont fait agressés et en sont sorties indemne ? Plusieurs ! Il devrait être content que je sois en vie alors de me punir injustement !

Exaspéré, mon père lâche un soupire,il plante ses yeux vert au sol et m'abandonne un instant. Il était 19h passé et je mourrais de faim.

-P'pa, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Demandai-je en me caressant le ventre.

Mon père ne me répondit que lorsque la porte d'entré s'ouvrit, ma belle-mère venait de rentrer.

-Je crois que..Il vaut mieux que tu ailles vivre chez ta tante Sakura le temps d'une année au moins..

J'écarquille les yeux, il n'est pas sérieux j'espère ? Je préférerais mourir en enfer plutôt que d'aller chez elle ! Ma tante vivait dans un vieux manoir isolé du monde,les arbres et les fleurs avaient rendu l'âme depuis un long moment déjà. Elle restait toute la journée chez elle avec son idiot de chien au nom de Brutus ! Mais pour des raisons inconnues son frigo n'était jamais vide.

-Non sil-te-plaît papa ! Tu ne vas pas m'envoyé chez elle juste parce que je me suis faite agressée ! Tu délires complètement là !

Mon père hocha la tête, naïve, je pensais qu'il approuvait ce que je disais.

-Oui, tu iras chez ta tante.

-Non ! Protestai-je.

Ma belle-mère emmena sa touffe de cheveux blonde au salon, un sourire démoniaque gisait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'assit aux côtés de mon père.

-Demain matin tu prépareras tes affaires et dans l'après-midi tu quitteras Tokyo.

Cette fois-ci je ne répondit pas, je me levait d'un bond, rageuse, et couru jusqu'à ma chambre où je m'y enferma toute la nuit.

Le lendemain je me levais avec un mal de crâne comme pas possible, je regardais mon réveil, celui-ci affichait quatorze heure trente, à peine avais-je poser mes deux pieds au sol que ma belle-mère entra dans ma chambre, ça sentait l'embrouille tout ça.

-Sakura, Kizashi m'a informé que tu dois prendre ton train à quinze heure quarente cinq, soit, il te reste moins d'une heure pour faire tes affaires.

-Ne me chasse pas trop vite Yashamaru, je reviendrai rapidemment.

-On verra ça Sakura. Dit-elle en m'offrant un sourire hypocrite.

-Tsk.

Je me lève définitivement et sort de ma chambre en direction de la cuisine, là-bas j'y mange tout et n'importe quoi,

Après ça, je monte faire ma toilette puis prépare mes affaires, je prend quelques affaires laissant plus de la moitié dans mon placard, de toute façon je sais que je reviendrais ici. Je sors ensuite discrètement de ma chambre veillant à bien la fermer à clé. Je descend à l'entrée sans croiser ma belle-mère, j'avais l'intention de fuguer pour aller me cacher dans un petit hôtel pas très cher. Mais hélas à peine avais-je ouvert la porte que je tombais nez à nez avec mon père.

-Ah, tant mieux que tu sois là ! On va pouvoir partir maintenant. Fait-il en prenant mon bras gauche.

Je rage intérieurement. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre de malentendu n'arrive qu'à moi ?

Mon père range ma valise dans le coffre de la voiture puis démarre rapidement lorsque je suis installée.

-Tu es un monstre papa. Dis-je en colère,une fois au feu rouge.

Son regard semblait devenir un peu triste, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi étant donné que c'était lui qui cherchait toujours à m'envoyer loin de lui, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il parlait de m'emmener chez ma tante, malgré le fait que j'étais un peu rebelle je ne me suis jamais battue ! Je ne lui ai jamais causer de soucils avec mes études ! Je suis presqu'un enfant parfait !

-Alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me réponds pas ?

Il souffle doucement puis repose son regard sur la route, le feu vert lui fait redémarré la voiture.

-Tu as raison Sakura, je suis un monstre.

En croisant les bras je contemple le paysage. J'aurai préféré qu'il nie ce fait.

A la gare, mon père me dépose dans mon wagon après que je l'ai repousser lorsqu'il a voulut m'embrasser. Le train démarre après quelques minutes d'attente, j'ouvre mon livre quand plusieurs passagers s'assoient à mes côté étant dans un coin à quatre places, je ne prend pas la peine de regarder ces personnes et pose mes yeux sur ma fiction.

Après environs dix minutes passé dans le train, celui-ci s'arrête brusquement.

La voix du conducteur.. D'ailleurs très jeune, nous fait part du petit malentendu que le train a reçu sur la voie, il nous dit aussi que le problème sera réparé d'ici 5 minutes.

Je soupire, et sort le nez de mon livre, c'est alors que je le remarque, lui et ses yeux noirs.. Je laisse échapper un petit « Hi » alors qu'il continue de me fixer, il est assis juste en face de moi..Je réfléchis une seconde, ce n'est peut-être pas lui, me dit une partie de mon cerveau alors que l'autre m'affirme le contraire ! Il a le même regard que lui.. Frustrée, je me lève doucement alors que je sens qu'il me suit du regard.

Je marche alors rapidement vers les toilettes du train, il commence à me suivre, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?! J'entre dans les toilettes des femmes, il n'y a personne dommage, j'ai bien envie d'appeler mon père mais mon orgueil m'en empêche, après tout, je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule !

Après moi, la porte des toilettes s'ouvre, l'homme ou plutôt..Le garçon, entre, son regard est froid et impassible, il ferme la porte derrière lui, je fronce les sourcils. En regardant de plus près cette personne je me rend compte qu'il doit être juste un peu plus grand que moi, il est vêtu uniquement de noir et sa peau est très blanche. Il s'approche de moi alors que je recule, même si je sais que ça ne sert à rien étant donné qu'il y a un mur juste derrière moi, je suis finalement bloquer, je tremble pendant qu'il s'approche de moi, une fois qu'il est assez près, il me renifle, mais, ce gars à un problème ma parole ! Je fronce les sourcils ! En réfléchissant bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai peur de lui, même s'il dégage une aura qui vous donnes la chair de poule. Je tente de lui offrir le même coup que hier, mais cela échoue, il bloque ma jambe et m'enfonce dans le mur. Je lui donne des coups grâce à mes mains mais il reste intouchable.

-Mais t'es qui toi ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Criai-je.

Il ne me répondit pas, il m'emprisonna de nouveau les bras puis siffla. Pourquoi ? Va savoir..

D'un coup la plus grande vitre de toilette se brisa en dix-milles morceaux. J'écarquille les yeux alors qu'il me prend contre lui, puis saute.. Je ferme les yeux une seconde et me voici sur quelque chose. J'ai du mal à croire ce que je vois là. Je suis sur un dragon ! Un énorme .. GIGANTESQUE DRAGON !

-SEIGNEUR ! Hurlais-je.

La créature, qui était sensée n'être qu'une légende s'en va tout en haut, dans nuages, je m'accroche à mon agresseur, alors que le dragon continue de tourbillonner de partout..

-Arrête ça, Naruto. Dit mon agresseur.

Quelle froideur. Le dragon, qui a l'air de se nommé Naruto se calme d'un coup et vole dans la direction opposé au train. J'ai du mal à croire à ce qui m'arrive, les dragons ne sont que des légendes, alors expliquez moi sil-vous-plaît, qu'est-ce que je fiche sur cette grosse légende ! Nerveuse j'hurle après mon kidnappeur, car oui, on est entrain de me kidnappé !

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe !

On ne me répond pas, je tape alors sur mon kidnappeur.

-J'ai posée une question !

-Arrête de me frapper et reste tranquille. Répond le garçon devant moi.

-Non ! Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe et ce que tu me veux ! Et bien sûre tu vas me relâché !

Il soupire. J'attends qu'il me réponde, mais il ne me dit rien.

-Très bien ! Dis-je.

Je lâche la pression que j'avais sur lui et me laisse tomber du dragon, je suis consciente que je m'apprête à mourir mais je m'en contre fiche, ma vie n'a jamais eu de sens de toute façon.

J'entends le garçon assis sur le dragon, rager alors que mon corps s'apprête à se décomposé. Je ferme les yeux et maudit le monde entier !

Puis d'un coup, je sens que mon corps arrête de tomber, on dirait qu'on m'a rattraper. J'ouvre les yeux et mon regard se pose directement sur le regard sauvage du brun. Il ouvre la bouche,et m'hurle dessus comme si j'étais une enfant qui venait de faire une grosse bêtise.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ! Tu pourras te suicidée quand on sera arrivé à _Forestland_ en attendant tu restes tranquille !

-Arriver où ?!

Le Dragon laisse échappé un grognement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto ? Demande le garçon devant moi.

Suite à cette phrase je me prend une flèche dans le bras. J'hurle de douleur alors que devant nous se trouve des monstres ?

Le brun laisse échappé un grognement.

-Des Harpies. Naruto brûle les !

Chose dite, chose faite, alors que je commençait à sombrer, je vis des flammes brûlé sur ce qui semblait être des Harpies.

-Sakura !

Mais dans quoi est-ce qu'on m'avait encore fichu..


	2. Chapter 1

**Forestland.**

**Chapitre I : Souvenirs**

**perdus.**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je tomba nez à nez sur des yeux de couleurs azur, la personne qui possédait ses magnifiques orbes sentait l'orange et avait des cheveux blonds, c'était aussi un garçon. Il cligna des yeux alors que je ne cessais de l'observé, en ignorant complètement le fait que nos visages étaient bien trop proches. Le garçon me sourit.

-Tu t'es enfin réveillée, Sakura ! Furent ses premières paroles.

Suite à ça, il se redressa, alors que je commençais à me poser certaines questions, telles que :

1)Où étais-je ?

2)Avais-je fais un rêve ?

3)Qui était ce garçon ?

4)Comment connaissait-il mon nom ?

5)Qu'est-ce que je faisais allongée dans une chambre qui n'était pas la mienne ?

Voici, le genre de questions que je commençais à me poser alors que doucement, je me redressais.

-T'es belle quand tu dors. Me « complimenta » le garçon toujours en souriant, me montrant ainsi,toutes ses dents.

-Laisse-la tranquille Naruto. Intervient une nouvelle voix.

J'écarquillai les yeux lorsque je reconnue la voix qui venait de parler, et il l'avait appelé Naruto ? Comme le dragon ? Je mis mes mains sur ma tête puis je la secoua.

-Du calme Sakura, tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, tu vas te réveillée dans le train..Tout ça n'est qu'un rêve. Me dis-je à voix basse.

Les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce avec moi me regardèrent un sourcil levé.

-Mais Sakura, ce n'est pas un rêve ! C'est moi Naruto ! Et lui là-bas c'est Sasuke ! Tu ne te souviens pas de nous ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, je devrai me souvenir d'eux ? Pourquoi ? Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête ! Je suis montée sur un dragon bon sang ! Je me suis pris une flèche dans le bras puis troue noir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre temps ? Je sens que je vais finir folle. Lorsque je voulu me lever je sentis une douleur sur mon bras, je vis qu'on me l'avait bandé.

-C'est Shyzune qui t'a soigné, on ira la voir comme ça tu pourras lui remercier ! Je suis sûre que tu as des tas de questions à nous poser, n'est-ce pas ? Me dit le blond au nom de Naruto.

J'ouvris enfin la bouche pour m'adresser à eux.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et vous êtes qui vous ? Comment se fait-il que j'ai étais sur un dragon ?! Comment est-ce que vous me connaissez ?! Répondez moi ! Hurlai-je.

-Du calme Sakura ! Nous sommes tes amis d'enfance, c'est étrange que tu ne te souvienne pas de nous...On t'a ramené à là maison. Fit ledit Naruto en me caressant la joue.

Je retira brusquement sa main de ma joue.

-Ne me touche pas. Je ne te connais pas ! Répondis-je hors de moi.

-Calme toi Sakura, c'est nous Naruto et Sasuke.. Insista le blond.

-Je suis tout à fait calme. Dis-je en me levant.

Je me mis alors rapidement à regarder la chambre, elle était spacieuse et coloré de couleurs chaleureuses, tels que du jaune, du blanc et du rose, sur les murs des tableaux étaient accroché, des roses étaient dessinées sur les papiers peint des murs, une gigantesque baie vitré gisait aussi dans la chambre.

Il y avait aussi un balcon qui offrait une vue magnifique sur le ciel, et sur le jardin qui se trouvait en dessous.

Je me dirigeais vers le balcon sous le regard des deux garçons présents dans la chambre puis j'aspirai l'air frais qui venait me frotter le nez.

Une idée me vint alors en tête, je me mis à calculer la distance qui se trouvait entre le sol et moi, puis je jugeai qu'elle n'était pas énorme, je souris avant de sauter dans le vide pour atterrir sur l'herbe fraîche du jardin.

Il fallait que j'appelle mon père pour l'avertir que je m'étais fait enlevé par deux psychopathes et un dragon !

-Sakura ! Hurla le blond du haut.

Je lui offris un faux sourire avant de m'enfuir en courant. Malheureusement pour moi le jardin était gigantesque ! Un labyrinthe se présenta alors devant moi, je décidais d'y pénétrer voyant qu'à quelques pas derrière moi ledit Naruto me suivait !

-Attends Sakura ! M'hurlait-il.

Je ne lui répondis pas et continuais de courir sans savoir où j'allais, et c'est alors que lorsque je regardai derrière moi afin de calculer la distance qui se tenait entre Naruto et moi que je percutais quelqu'un, je tombais alors lamentablement au sol les fesses en premières.

-Aïe..Gémit la personne que j'avais percuté. Tu peux pas faire attention ! Hurla t-elle ensuite.

Je fronça les sourcils en regardant la personne que je venais de percuté. C'était une...Fille où une elfe, qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés, elle possédait aussi une frange, des ailes de couleurs bleu ciel un peu transparentes et des oreilles d'elfe ! Ses yeux étaient aussi de couleur bleu, elle était belle,oui, mais quelque chose m'agaçait chez elle. Je lui répondis alors.

-Je peux te dire la même chose !

-Quoi ?! A moi ? Ca va pas ? C'est toi qui m'a foncé dessus !

-T'aurais pu m'esquiver. Me justifiais-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils à son tour alors que j'entendais la voix de l'autre blond hurler mon nom.

-Sakura ! Sakura !

Je me levai en vitesse et continuai ma course ne m'excusant pas auprès de la blonde.

Plusieurs chemins se présentèrent devant moi, je les empruntais tous au hasard, ce fût lorsque je ne vis et n'entendis plus Naruto derrière moi que je m'arrêtai enfin,pour reprendre ma respiration, je remarquai alors que j'étais tombée sur une impasse. Je jurais puis sorti mon téléphone portable de ma poche.

Mais lorsque je voulu l'allumer celui ci explosa ! J'écarquillai les yeux en le jetant au sol puis je jurais de nouveau.

-Merde !

Je sentis ensuite une présence glaciale près de moi, je me retournai alors et ma peur fut énorme en voyant juste devant moi un énorme loup au pelage noir et aux yeux de couleur bleu ciel.

-Seigneur ! M'écriai-je.

Alors que la bête avançait vers moi, je reculais, jusqu'à être bloqué sur l'impasse qui se trouvait derrière moi. A là lueur de son regard j'avais l'impression que cet animal voulait me dévorer !

-Vas t-en ! Criai-je alors.

Mais la bête ne m'écouta pas, elle se mit à grogner puis s'allongea à terre. Naruto apparut alors essoufflé.

-Ah ! Merci Sasuke.

Sasuke ? Je regardai de gauche à droite, je ne vis pas ledit Sasuke..Alors pourquoi est-ce que Naruto le remerciait-il ? Se pourrait-il que..

L'énorme bête noir se redressa et se mit à briller en prenant une forme humaine..Mon premier agresseur apparu alors devant moi alors que j'étais effrayée.

Je m'évanouis ensuite, tous ça, c'en était vraiment trop pour moi.

….

Lorsque j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, je me retrouvai dans la même pièce que tout à l'heure. Je me redressai lorsque je sentis qu'on me sautait dessus !

-Sakura ! Ca fait si longtemps !Qu'est-ce que t'as grandis ! Tes cheveux sont devenus si longs !

-Lâchez-moi..Réussis-je à dire.

Cette femme que je ne connaissais pas, me lâcha enfin,je pus ainsi respirer.

-Voici Shyzune Sakura ! Tu ne dois pas te souvenir d'elle non plus je suppose, elle s'occupait de nous quand nous étions petits. M'expliqua Naruto alors que comme toujours ledit Sasuke était assis dans un coin de la chambre.

-Laissez moi partir. Dis-je agacée.

-Mais pourquoi veux-tu partir ? On t'a ramené à là maison.

-Ici ce n'est pas chez moi ! Vous n'êtes pas réel ! Je suis sûre que c'est toute les histoires que je lis qui me font divaguer. Je vais me réveiller dans mon lit ou dans un train, j'en mettrai ma main à couper !

Doucement, je vis ledit Sasuke sortir un couteau suisse de sa poche, et d'un coup, sur ce petit objet apparu un couteau.

-Je suppose que je peux déjà te couper la main. Dit-il de sa voix froide.

Je fronce les sourcils, je n'aime pas ce gars !

-Range ça Sasuke. Fit ladite Shyzune.

Sasuke obéit. Je fis doucement la moue alors qu'une nouvelle personne entra dans la chambre. C'était une femme aux cheveux blonds attachés, elle avait des yeux marrons et une poitrine assez, volumineuse. Peut-être avait-elle dans la quarantaine. Elle croisa mon regard puis s'approcha de moi sous le regard de tous.

-Bonjour Sakura. Dit-elle.

Je suppose que je devrais la saluer à mon tour, mais je n'en fait rien, je me contente de l'a regarder tout comme elle le fait. Elle fronce ensuite les sourcils sans pour autant détacher son regard du mien.

-Sortez. Ordonna la femme.

Je ne bouge pas, alors que les autres le font. Je vis ledit Naruto me regarder tristement avant de s'en aller. C'était quoi ce regard ? Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on ait pitié de moi.

Lorsque tous sortirent, la femme aux cheveux blonds s'approcha doucement de moi.

-Tu es bien Sakura Haruno ? Me demande t-elle.

Je lève un sourcil avant de finalement répondre.

-Oui.

-Je suis Tsunade Senju, ta tante.

J'écarquille les yeux, puis pouffe de rire alors que ladite Tsunade fronce les sourcils. Ma tante ? Impossible, je n'avais qu'une tante et elle était la sœur de mon père, de plus mon père m'a toujours dis que ma mère était enfant unique.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Vous. Vous me faites rire, je n'ai qu'une tante et elle ne s'appelle pas Tsunade, et surtout elle vit dans un endroit encore plus étrange que celui-ci. Commence, d'une voix hautaine.

Fait qui avait comme but d'agacé ladite Tsunade. Mais étrangement elle ne s'énerva pas, elle posa sa main sur mes cheveux puis me les ébouriffa sous mon regard perplexe.

-Tu es vraiment comme ta mère, Sakura. Tu dois te poser pleins de question ma pauvre nièce. Laisses moi tout te montrer à travers mes yeux. Fit la femme blonde.

Lorsque j'eus croisé son regard, je m'y perdis à l'intérieur. Quand je dis perdu, c'est vraiment perdu. Car d'un coup tout était flou, je n'étais plus dans la chambre, mais dehors, plus précisément dans un parc et devant moi se trouvaient trois enfants, qui devaient avoir entre cinq et six ans. Tous étaient réunis autours d'un bac à sable.

-Hé ! Regardez mon château ! Quand je serai grande j'en aurai un comme ça ! Fit une petite fille.

Elle avait des cheveux bleu nuit et de yeux de couleur blanc, au reflet violet. Et j'avais l'étrange impression de la connaître.

-Ouah ! Il est beau Hinata ! Mais un peu petit quand même ? Et si on en faisait un plus grand ! Tu nous aides Sasuke ? Demanda le blond.

Sasuke ? Attendez une seconde ! Je ne serais pas dans un espèce de flash-back ? Je regarde ledit Sasuke. Et tout comme le grand Sasuke il a un regard noir et impassible. Je le trouve assez mignon.

-On devrait faire des choses plus intelligente que de jouer dans un bac à sable. Dit le mini Sasuke en regardant une nouvelle personne arriver.

-Bonjour Shyzune ! Hurla le petit blond.

Je suppose que ça doit être Naruto. Ladite Shyzune elle, à l'air d'avoir quinze ans. Elle salue tout le monde.

-Bonjour les enfants, nous avons une nouvelle amie !

-Ah bon ? Demanda la fille au cheveux bleu nuit.

-Oui, allez, ne sois pas si timide. Fit ladite Shyzune.

La personne qui était cachée autre fois derrière elle, osa montrer sa tête, elle avait de courts cheveux rose et des yeux vert...Ne me dites pas que..

-Je vous présente Sakura ! Soyez gentils avec elle, hein ?

Sakura ? Mais c'est moi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici avec eux ? C'est impossible, je suis sûre que tout ça n'est qu'un piège ! Ca ne peut pas être vrai, j'ai toujours vécue avec mon père à Konoha, il est vrai que je n'ai pratiquement aucun souvenir de mon enfance, mais je suis sûre de n'avoir jamais connues ces gens là.

Subitement une tornade s'empare de moi, je ferme les yeux le vents étant trop fort, puis lorsque je les ouvre de nouveau je me trouve en face d'un cercueil ouvert. Cette fois je suis à l'intérieur, l'endroit est sombre et peu éclairé. Je m'approche doucement de ce cercueil puis observe la personne qui s'y trouve le cercueil n'étant pas fermé. C'était une femme, elle avait les yeux clos, ses cheveux étaient blonds et sa peau avait une couleur, blanche tel un fantôme.

Pourquoi est-ce que je l'a voyais ? Devrai-je connaître cette femme ?

-Alors Sakura ?

J'hurle en entendant cette voix. J'étais subitement revenue à là réalité !

-C'était quoi ça ?! Hurlais-je.

-Quelques souvenirs que j'ai jugé important de te montrer. Tu sais qui était la femme dans le cercueil ?

Alors que je me frotte le front je lui répond.

-Non.

-Ta mère.

J'écarquillai les yeux,c'était impossible. Mais dans quel espèce de monde étais-je tombé ? Moi qui vivait pourtant une vie plutôt tranquille...A présent, devant moi, je sentais qu'une terrible histoire m'attendait, m'ayant comme héroïne principale.


	3. Chapter 2

**Forestland.**

**Chapitre II : Il faut**

**savoir accepter la vérité.**

-Sakura arrête !

Comment m'étais-je retrouvée ici ? C'était une très bonne question. Pourquoi étais-je entrain d'arracher les cheveux de cette jeune elfe ? C'était de nouveau une très bonne question. Laissez moi tout vous expliquer.

Actuellement je me trouvais dans le camps d'entraînement de cette endroit, nommé, _Forestland_. Ces deux jeunes garçons aux noms de Naruto et Sasuke m'y avaient emmené de force, il y a de cela quelques minutes,après que je sois restée avec ladite Tsunade, ma sois disant tante.

Cette femme m'avait tout simplement laissé en plan après m'avoir dit que ma mère était la femme que j'avais vue dans un cercueil. Je sais bien que ma mère est morte, elle est morte et enterrée alors je sais aussi que la femme qui était dans ce cercueil ne pouvait pas être pas elle.

Je me pris un coup de pied dans le ventre. Ah oui, je devais aussi répondre à cette fameuse question...Pourquoi étais-je entrain d'arracher les cheveux de cette fameuse elfe ?

-Sakura! Hurla Naruto.

Mon corps roula au sol, les sourcils froncés, je me levais puis couru vers l'elfe et d'une force que je ne connaissais pas, je lui mis mon poings dans la figure. Avant ça, je ne m'étais jamais battue, j'avais toujours réussie à garder mon self-contrôle face à des filles plus chiantes que moi, mais là, il fallait dire que j'étais tombée sur une autre espèce de fille. Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus faible, cette blonde me faisait bien suer ! J'espérais bien qu'elle soit K.O maintenant car que je n'en pouvais plus.

-Ça suffit maintenant ! Hurla le professeur.

Il s'appelait Umino Iruka, ses cheveux étaient marrons et ils étaient attachés en queue de cheval, il avait aussi des yeux noirs ainsi qu'une étrange cicatrice qui gisait près de son nez.

-Sakura ! Ino ! Dans mon bureau tout de suite.

Le professeur nous traîna toutes les deux de force sous les regards curieux de plusieurs personnes, vers un bâtiments pas très loin du terrain d'entraînement. Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment, il était petit et peu décoré. Lorsque nous furent dans le bureau du professeur, il nous fit un signe pour qu'on s'asseye puis, à son tour il s'assit. Les bras croisé, il nous fixa d'un regard sévère. Son bureau n'était pas non plus très décoré, il comportait quelques chaises, un bureau noir, une armoire grise ,une bibliothèque et un tiroir gris.

-Alors ? Fit le professeur.

A mon tour je croisais les bras, je n'avais pas à me justifier de ce que j'avais fait.

Elle avait tort, et j'avais raison.

-Elle m'a sauté dessus monsieur. Regardez mes cheveux, mes vêtements ! Une étrangère comme elle ne devrait rien faire ici.

Je fusillai l'elfe du regard, pour qui se prenait-elle pour parler de moi de cette façon ? C'était d'ailleurs sa manière de parler de moi qui m'avait incité à lui arracher les cheveux.

-Tu ne dis rien Sakura ? Me demanda le professeur.

-Elle l'a bien mérité. Répondis-je.

-Quoi ? Hurla l'elfe.

-Calme toi Ino. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Sakura ? Me demanda le professeur d'une voix calme.

-Rien. Répondis-je n'étant pas d'humeur à coopérer.

Il soupira. En effet, j'étais une personne très têtue.

-Très bien, vous êtes exclues du cours toutes les deux, et vous devrez vous occuper des corvées du camps pendant deux jours !

Je levais un sourcil alors qu'à côté de moi, ladite Ino rageait, on dirait que cette peste avait abandonné l'idée de se justifier.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

Je me levais suivit de la peste,au nom d'Ino, lorsque j'ouvris la porte je vis les deux personnes que je ne souhaitais pas voir, mes deux kidnappeurs.

-Sakura, tu vas bien ? Me demanda le blond en me sautant littéralement dessus.

Je ne lui répondis pas. A vrai dire j'étais vraiment fatiguée de tous ça, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de retourner chez moi, et de retrouver mon père.

Malgré le fait que j'avais du mal à l'avouer, il me manquait énormément, j'avais comme l'impression d'être emprisonner, et de ne plus jamais pouvoir le voir. En ignorant ledit Naruto ainsi que ledit Sasuke qui ne disait jamais rien, je marchais lentement en direction de la sortie. Mais ce maudit Naruto ne cessait de me suivre en hurlant mon nom.

-Sakura ! Sakura ! Attends tu es blessées ! Rentrons à là maison.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être pot de colle tout de même ! Il faut que j'arrive à le semer. Je me met subitement à courir, il me poursuit jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, je réussisse à le fuir en me cachant derrière des buissons,où, enfin j'allais pouvoir respirer l'air de la solitude...

Sasuke Uchiwa suivit d'Ino sortaient du bureau du professeur lorsque la blonde retint le bras du jeune homme. Celui-ci se retourna vers elle et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-Pourquoi vous l'avez ramenez ici ? Lui demanda t-elle.

-Ça ne te concerne pas.Répondit-il calmement.

-Je voudrais quand même savoir. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que sa présence ici nous met tous en danger.

-Non, je ne sais pas,maintenant lâche moi.

La blonde lâcha le ténébreux.

-Tu sais que j'ai raison !

-Tu n'as pas raison, et laisse moi te dire une chose, la prochaine fois que tu poses un doigts sur Sakura je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole. Répondit froidement le garçon.

-Mais !

L'Uchiwa parti, ne voulant plus écouter la jeune fille. Il retrouva son ami blond à quelques mètres du bureau de son professeur Iruka, et en voyant la mine qu'il faisait il savait déjà que Sakura avait de nouveau,pris la fuite. Sasuke Uchiwa soupira, elle n'avait pas changé.

-Rentre à là maison, je vais la retrouer.

-D'accord, je vous attends, fait vite.

-Oui.

Le jeune garçon à la chevelure ébène marcha calmement à là recherche de Sakura. De son odorat il trouva les chemins qu'avaient emprunté la rose. Et après quelques secondes de recherches, il l'a retrouva recoquillé sur elle même derrière des buissons. Elle semblait s'être assoupie, il l'a souleva alors telle une princesse afin de l'a ramener chez eux, sans qu'elle ne se réveille.

Ça avait toujours été comme ça, depuis la première fois où Sakura avait fuit il avait toujours été le seul capable de la retrouver. Pourquoi cela ? Grâce à son flair d'animal. Le jeune homme venait d'un clan ayant la capacité de se transformer en féroce bête sauvage au pelage noir.

Arrivé face à leur habitation,il y entra toujours accompagné d'une Sakura endormie. La maison n'était ni trop petite, ni trop grande, elle était composé de trois chambres, reliées à trois salles de bain. Elle était aussi composé d'une petite salle à manger et d'une cuisine, il y avait aussi un petit salon. La demeure n'était pas très décoré, seuls les chambres avaient leur part de décoration.

-Tu l'as retrouvé ! Fit doucement Naruto.

-Ouai. Répondit Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa emmena alors Sakura dans sa chambre, arrivés dans celle-ci, il déposa la déposa, endormie, sur son lit.

-Je suis content qu'on l'ait retrouvé. Fit Naruto qui venait de le rejoindre.

-Hn..

-Cette fois on ne l'a laissera plus partir, jamais.

-Ce ne sera pas facile,têtue comme elle l'est. Répondit Sasuke.

-Oui c'est vrai. Dit Naruto avec un sourire idiot.

Les jeunes homme sortirent ensuite de la chambre de l'Haruno en veillant bien à fermer toutes les fenêtres.

Lorsque Sakura ouvrit les yeux, elle soupira, sachant où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait.

-Cette maudite chambre...Ragea t-elle.

Elle se leva alors précipitamment du lit sur lequel elle dormait puis couru vers les fenêtres.

POV de Sakura.

-Les enfoirés ! Ils ont bloqué les fenêtres. Dis-je de nouveau en rageant.

Je rage ultérieurement, puis je me met à là recherche d'un objet susceptible d'ouvrir ou de briser les fenêtres. En ouvrant alors une armoire je trouve plusieurs petites tenues, aux allures un peu médiévale. J'ai l'impression de les connaître mais je n'en sais finalement rien. Je referme l'armoire et ouvre un tiroir.

J'écarquille les yeux, surprises, à l'intérieur de se tiroir étaient entassés plusieurs dessins, il semblerait que cette chambre ait appartenu à un les dessins je peux voir apparaître plusieurs bonhommes et animaux de différentes couleurs. Alors que je voulais rendre les dessins que j'avais sorti, je remarque, une photos. En la prenant, mes jambes me lâchent, je tombe alors lamentablement au sol. Que faisais-je sur cette photos ?

Je ne pouvais plus continuer de me mentir, j'étais persuadée que la petite fille souriante sur cette photos entourée de ces enfants, c'était moi.

Ces enfants étaient d'ailleurs ce que j'avais vu dans cet étrange flash-back que m'a fait voir ma sois disant tante, Tsunade. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte des larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne comprend rien de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi ? Pensai-je,en ne remarquant pas la présence de deux personnages.

Fin du POV Sakura

Naruto s'approcha doucement de sa précieuse amie, puis l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il fit ça, mais ne le repoussa pas.

-Je veux tout moi tout ce que vous savez sil-vous-plaît.Lâcha Sakura en sanglotant.

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto et de Sakura par la même occasion, il s'assit ensuite en tailleur près d'eux. Naruto se détacha de Sakura et fit la même chose que Sasuke, à trois, ils étaient assis de sorte à former un triangle, ça avait toujours été comme ça qu'ils s'installaient lorsqu'ils avaient des choses à se confier, tel que des secrets, quelque chose qui leur tenait à cœur, un poids..

-Si nous te disons tous ce que nous savons, tu vas nous croire ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Oui. Répondit Sakura en essuyant ses larmes.

-Eh bien nous ne savons pas grand chose en Naruto avec un sourire idiot. Tu es apparues dans nos vies lorsque nous étions enfants, tu es restée un an avec nous, puis tu t'es enfuie et nous ne t'avons plus jamais revue...Nous avons été très proche tu sais. Finit-il un peu triste.

-Vous ne savez pas pourquoi je me suis enfuie ?

-Non. Enfin, nous ne sommes même pas sûre que tu te sois enfuies, ce n'était qu'une rumeur. Ajouta Sasuke.

-Moi je pense que tu as été enlevée. Dit Naruto.

-Par qui ? Demanda Sakura

-Qui sais...Il y a beaucoup de gens qui...Commença le blond.

Naruto s'arrêta lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de Sasuke, celui-ci lui disait de ne pas en dire plus.

-Il y a beaucoup de gens qui ? Demanda la rose.

-Qui sont idiots. Continua t-il avec un sourire gêné.

-Je vois, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-Nous ne savons pas qui aurait pu t'enlever. Répondit Sasuke.

-Je vois...Vous savez quelque chose sur ma mère ?

Les garçons se regardèrent, puis firent non de leur tête. Elle souffla doucement.

-D'accord...Alors parlez moi de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, sommes nous encore sur Terre ?

-Hm...Non, nous sommes au Sud de _Forestland_, c'est un tout autre monde.

-Je vois ça...Comment se fasse t-il que vous pouvez vous transformez en animaux légendaire ?

-Ah ça, on ne pourrait pas te l'expliquer. Continua Naruto. Moi je viens d'un clan qui a toujours eu la capacité de se transformer en dragon, et c'est pareil du côté de Sasuke.

-Hn. Fit le concerné.

-Donc tout le monde ne peut pas se transformer. Dit Sakura, un peu déçu, elle aurait aimé elle aussi pouvoir se transformer en animal. Merci, vous m'avez aidé à y voir un peu plus clair. Mais j'ai juste une dernière question, quand est-ce que je pourrais rentrer chez moi ?

Sasuke frappa sa main sur son front, blasé, alors que Naruto soupira.

-Pourquoi veux-tu autant partir ? De ce que j'ai vue la dernière fois, toi et ta famille de là-bas ne semblez pas bien vous entendre. Fit le blond.

Sakura fit la moue, il avait raison, mais elle souhaitait quand même voir son père, il lui manquait et elle avait des questions à lui poser.

-Bon, je pense qu'on t'a dit l'essentiel. Ajouta le ténébreux.

-Hm...Fit Sakura.

Pour elle, ces deux garçons, lui cachaient encore des choses.

-Et si on passait à table ? Demanda Naruto avec un large sourire collé aux lèvres.

-J'aimerai prendre une douche avant, mais, je n'ai plus rien à me mettre. Ragea la rose en lançant un regard accusateur sur les deux jeunes hommes.

-Ah ! Shyzune t'as apporté deux robes et des sous-vêtements ! Fit le blond un peu gêné.

-Robe ? Demanda Sakura, blasée.

Sakura ne portait jamais de robe, elle détestait ça, elle n'aimait que les pantalons et les shorts, son style n'était d'ailleurs pas très féminin.

Sakura fût encore plus blasé lorsque Naruto lui montra ce que ladite Shyzune lui avait apportée.

-Du rose...

Effectivement, tout ce que la brune avait amené à Sakura étaient rose, s'étaient deux robe assez courte,rose à bustier, mais une seule portait des motifs.

-C'est quoi ce cliché ! C'n'est pas parce que j'ai des cheveux roses que j'aime le rose ! Je déteste le rose ! Hurla t-elle alors que Naruto et Sasuke souriait discrètement.

Ils sortirent ensuite de la chambre de la rose, la laissant rager sur les affaires que Shyzune lui avait apporté.

Lorsque la rose eut fini de prendre son bain, elle enfila de rage, les sous vêtements ainsi que la robe rose avec des motifs de Lune que lui avait offert Shyzune. Suite à ça, elle fût attirée par une douce odeur, qui lui fit sortir de sa chambre. Il fallait dire qu'elle était, affamée.

La douce odeur de nourriture, lui conduit jusqu'à la cuisine, la porte étant entrouverte, elle pût distinguer derrière celle-ci, le jeune homme au nom de Sasuke cuisiner. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs changé, il portait désormais, un large pantalon noir ainsi qu'un simple t-shirt blanc.

En regardant de plus près son visage, elle se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment très beau, sans s'en rendre compte, elle était entrain de l'admiré. Le regard de Sasuke croisa alors le sien.

-Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda le jeune homme.

Sakura revint à là réalité.

-Euh...Rien..Je..

Sakura ferma la porte, gênée, puis s'enfuit dans la salle à manger,où elle rejoint Naruto, qui plaçait les couvercles. Sakura leva un sourcil lorsqu'elle vue qu'il n'y avait que trois assiettes posées sur la table. Plusieurs questions lui traversèrent alors l'esprit.

-Naruto ?

-Oui ?

-Euh, nous vivons à trois ?

-Bien sûre. Répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

-Hein ? Fit Sakura n'étant pas très sûre d'avoir tout compris.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda Naruto en levant un sourcil.

-Eh bien...Où sont vos parents ? Demanda à son tour Sakura.

Le regard de Naruto se fit sombre, Sakura compris qu'elle venait de faire une gourde, mais elle souhaitait tout de même savoir où étaient les parents de ces jeunes garçons.

-Les miens sont mort. Répondit Naruto avec un large faux sourire. Et ceux de Sasuke, eh bien...C'est une longue histoire, tu devrais lui demander un jour. Sinon avant nous vivions avec Shyzune mais il y a peu elle s'est marié alors elle nous a quitté. Mais elle vient souvent nous voir ! Finit-il.

-Je vois..Répondit Sakura.

Celle-ci eut d'ailleurs l'impression que la vie de Sasuke cachait bien des secrets, tout comme la sienne.

Suite à cette courte conversation , Sasuke sorti de la cuisine avec un plat de nourriture, qu'il déposa ensuite sur la table avant de s'installer. Le dîner qu'avait cuisiné le jeune Uchiwa était composé de pommes de terre, de légumes, et d'une viande bleue que Sakura ne connaissait pas.

Alors que Naruto lui servait, elle se demandait que pouvait être cette viande.

-Il y a un problème Sakura ? Lui demanda finalement le blond.

-Non, non. Répondit-elle.

-D'accord...

Naruto déposa en face d'elle son assiette, la seconde d'après Sakura était déjà entrain d'avaler cette viande qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Ouah ! C'est trop bon ! C'est quoi ? Demanda t-elle.

-Il voudrait mieux que tu ne saches pas. Répondit Naruto.

-Hn. Affirma Sasuke.

Sakura leva un sourcil.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as eu la même réaction lorsque nous étions enfant et lorsqu'on t'a dit ce que c'était tu es restée dans les vapes toute une journée. Répondit de nouveau Naruto.

-Je vois...C'est effrayant tout de même. Que je ne me souvienne plus de rien.

-Ouai. Répondit cette fois-ci Sasuke.

Le dîner se déroula ensuite dans le calme, Sakura aida à faire la vaisselle, puis monta dans la chambre qu'elle avait retrouvé.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la grande baie vitré, et observa les étoiles, tout en les observant elle fit un bilan de sa journée. Elle soupira, puis retira son regard du ciel, avant que plusieurs voix ne l'appellent.

-Sakura ! Sakura...Sakura ! Tu es en danger ! Sakura ! Sakura ! Regarde nous !

-Qui m'appelle ?

-C'est nous, en haut ! Regarde nous !

-Mais qui êtes-vous bon sang ?!

-Vous nous appelez étoiles...

-Quoi ? Fit Sakura en posant de nouveau son regard sur les étoiles.

Celle-ci étaient d'ailleurs devenues rouge.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Sakura.

-Tu nous vois enfin...Sakura, ça faisait longtemps. Fit l'une d'elle.

-Oui ! Tu nous a manqué Sakura ! Dit une autre.

-C'est quoi ce bordel...Fit la rose blasée. Je suis folle ou quoi ?

-Mais non tu n'es pas folle ! Et là n'est pas la question ! Tu es en danger il faut que tu te sauves Sakura !

-En danger ? Demanda la concernée.

-Oui nous ne pouvons pas t'en dire plus ! Rejoins nous demain soir sur la fontaine de la grande place,et surtout n'en parle à personne.

-Mais où se trouve cette grande place ?

Sakura ne reçu aucune autre réponse, les étoiles avaient retrouvé leur couleur initiale.

La rose soupira, puis elle s'affala sur son lit et ferma les yeux, en se disant que sa vie était devenue, totalement incompréhensible.

Comment des étoiles pouvaient-elles parler ?! Se demanda t-elle frustrée.

Le lendemain, notre héroïne fût réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui avaient pénétré sa chambre.

Elle se redressa alors, puis s'étira, ayant bien dormi. Les oiseaux chantonnaient dehors et le ciel se faisait lumineux.

-Ouah ! Fit Sakura en regardant la baie vitré.

A cet instant, la rose eut vraiment envie d'ouvrir les fenêtres afin de respirer l'air qu'il y avait dehors.

Elle sorti alors en courant de sa chambre puis toqua sur une porte, ne sachant pas à qui appartenait la chambre où elle frappait. On ouvrit la porte.

-Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Sa...Suke ! Tu pourrais ouvrir les fenêtres de ma chambre sil-te-plaît ?

-Hors de question. Répondit le ténébreux.

-Je ne m'enfuirai pas !

-Jures-le.

-Je le jure !

-Hn.

Ainsi, Sasuke alla déverrouiller les fenêtres de la chambre de Sakura. A peine eut-il fait ça qu'elle les ouvrit, respirant ainsi l'air pure qui régnait dehors. L'Haruno couru aussitôt vers le balcon afin d'observé l'extérieur, Sasuke l'a suivit les mains dans les poches.

Sakura remarqua qu'elle était entouré de maison. Avec celle dans laquelle elle vivait, les maisons formaient un cercle autour duquel gisait un labyrinthe, celui où la rose avait tenté de s'enfuir plus tôt.

-Dans ces maisons, vivent des personnes comme nous, des adolescents qui vivent sans leurs parents. Expliqua l'Uchiwa.

Sakura se retourna vers Sasuke, la discution qu'elle avait eut précédemment avec Naruto lui revint alors.

-Tu es orphelin ? Demanda la rose.

-Malheureusement, non. Répondit Sasuke.

-Pourquoi tu..

Sakura fût couper.

-Avec qui tu parlais hier soir ? Lui demanda à son tour le ténébreux, cherchant à changer de sujet.

Elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit les étoiles.

_« Et surtout n'en parle à personne. »_

-Avec personne. Répondit Sakura.

Sasuke lança un regard insistant à Sakura. Signe, qu'il savait qu'elle mentait. Elle ignora le regard du jeune homme puis quitta le balcon en le laissant en plan.

Lorsque Sakura sorti de sa chambre, elle tomba nez à nez sur Naruto.

-Bonjour Sakura, tu as bien dormi ? Lui demanda le blond avec un sourire chaleureux collé au visage.

POV de Sakura

Rattrapez-moi, je crois que je vais m'évanouir, le sourire de Naruto est trop mignon, j'ai l'impression de fondre lorsque je le regarde.

-Sakura ? Me demande t-il.

Je me reprend alors.

-Bonjour Naruto. Répondis-je d'une voix qui se voulait calme.

-Ta voix est drôlement aigu aujourd'hui, tu es malade ? Me demanda t-il de nouveau.

Je lui répond d'une voix grave cette fois-ci.

-Non, non, je vais très bien.

Il rit.

-T'es toujours aussi drôle Sakura.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Dit une voix grave me faisant frisonner.

C'était ce Sasuke, il qui parlait plus que je ne le pensais.

-Nous nous saluions. Répondit Naruto. Mais il faudrait qu'on se prépare rapidement pour rejoindre le camp d'entraînement, sinon Iruka va encore nous passé un savon.

Je levais un sourcil.

-Camp d'entraînement ? Demandais-je.

C'était l'endroit où je m'étais battue,Naruto me répondit.

-Oui.

-Nous sommes obligé d'y aller tous les jours ? Demandais-je, n'ayant aucune envie d'y aller.

Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais punie que je ne voulais pas y aller, je n'avais juste aucune envie de revoir l'elfe avec qui je m'étais battue.

-Nous devons y aller deux fois par semaine au moins, c'est pour pouvoir nous entraîner. Enfin, toi, comme tu viens juste d'arriver peut-être que tu devras y aller plus de fois que nous.

Je regardais Naruto blasé, il n'était pas obliger de me rappeler mon impuissance par apport à eux.

-Je ne voulais pas te vexé Sakura ! Dit Naruto afin de se rattraper.

-Je ne suis pas vexé. Mentis-je.

Bien sûre que je l'étais.

Fin du pov Sakura.

Au camp, Ino Yamanaka venait de gagner un combat contre l'un de ces camarades. Tous l'applaudirent comme toujours, après tout, elle était forte, belle, intelligente, populaire...Mais ça ne suffisait pas pour attirer le garçon qu'elle aimait, car celui-ci ne regardait qu'une seule fille.

-Maudite Sakura. Murmura la blonde en attachant ses longs cheveux qui avaient soufferts par la faute de l'Haruno.

Depuis sa plus tendre jeunesse, Ino n'avait jamais pu s'entendre avec la rose, elles s'étaient d'ailleurs déjà battues enfants, la raison, Sasuke Uchiwa.

Ino avait affirmé que Sasuke l'aimait plus qu'il n'aimait Sakura, la rose, qui était très possessive et jalouse à l'époque, avait affirmé le contraire, elles avaient donc livré un combat, dont la gagnante avait été Ino,mais hélas, en gagnant elle n'avait pas du tout gagner le cœur du garçon qu'elle aimait, celui-ci était parti consoler Sakura qui s'était mise à pleurnicher. Nombreuses avaient d'ailleurs été leurs disputes puérils.

La blonde posa son regard sur les personnes qui l'entouraient, elle remarqua alors Naruto et sa petite amie, Hinata Hyuuga, celle-ci vivait d'ailleurs avec Ino. La blonde fût surprise de ne pas voir Sasuke et Sakura avec le blond. Elle avança alors vers celui-ci afin de lui demander des explications.

-Naruto, où sont Sasuke et l'autre peste ?

-Bonjour Ino, oui je vais bien, merci de te soucier de moi. Commença le blond.

Sa petit-amie lâcha un petit rire.

-Bonjour Naruto, où sont Sasuke et Sakura ?

-Ils sont partis acheter quelques effets à Saku.

Ino resta bouche bée.

-Il faut que j'aille, euh, fleurs. Fit Ino en s'éclipsant.

-Tu peux me traduire ce qu'elle vient de dire Hinata?Demanda Naruto.

-Il n'y a rien à traduire, elle a trouvé une excuse pour rejoindre Sasuke et Sakura. Répondit l'Hyuuga.

-Je vois...Iruka va pas être content.

-En effet.

Du côté de Sakura.

Celle-ci se trouvait dans la partie commerce du village, le ciel se faisait toujours aussi joyeux et le soleil brillait intensément, donnant à tous un bon temps. La place était d'ailleurs bondé de personnes, enfants, hommes, femmes, personnes âgés... Qui profitaient aussi du bon temps.

Mais Sasuke qui avait gentiment proposé qu'ils partent acheter quelques affaires à l'Haruno étant donné qu'elle ne possédait rien,regrettait un peu ce geste,car la jeune fille était beaucoup trop indécise en ce qui concernait ses vêtements.

En effet, sous la grande surprise de Sakura, plusieurs tenues l'avaient plu ! Mais malheureusement elle n'en avait pas encore prise une seule.

De plus depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le centre-ville,elle n'avait cessé de sentir des regards lourd se poser sur elle,mais la rose se disant que c'était sûrement son imagination avait ignoré ce fait.

D'ailleurs Sakura commençait inconsciemment, à être surexcitée par l'histoire dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée.

-Hé ! Hé, Sasuke ! Y'a des monstres dans ce monde ?! Fit la rose surexcitée.

-Ouai...

-Ouah ! Quand est-ce que je pourrai en tuer un ? Demanda de nouveau Sakura sûre d'elle.

-Le plus tard possible j'espère.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tuer des monstres n'est pas un jeu. Répondit le garçon avec sérieux.

-Mais ça doit être excitant ! Répondit à son tour Sakura avec un large sourire.

-Si tu le...

L'Uchiwa ne pu finir sa phrase, une flèche en feu lui frôla le bout du nez en passant devant lui, le brûlant un peu au passage.

-Ca va ?! Demanda Sakura.

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas, puis il fixa le ciel.

-Encore ces fichus harpies. Ragea t-il.

Sakura fixa à son tour le ciel qui autrefois était joyeux. Les dires de Sasuke étaient confirmés, il y avait effectivement une armée d'harpies qui volaient au ciel, juste au dessus du centre-ville, certaines d'entre elles qui possédaient des mains, envoyaient même des flèches enflammées.

En à peine une seconde le chaos avait régné sur la place, tous couraient dans tout les sens afin de fuir les monstres qui volaient au ciel, les plus malchanceux trébuchèrent et se firent écraser, d'autres encore plus malchanceux furent toucher par les flèches enflammées. Sakura regarda paniquée ce spectacle horrible, alors que des renforts arrivaient.

-Sakura ! Monte ! Hurla Sasuke.

La rose ne l'entendit pas, elle était paralysé par ce spectacle, ses yeux verts observait certaines personnes hurler à l'aide, tout en brûlant, d'autres se faisaient aussi dévorer. Tous ça était bien réelle se dit la jeune fille.

Une harpie remarquant Sakura se dirigea alors vers elle à vive allure, mais heureusement, au moment où elle allait frapper l'Haruno, une flèche lui transperça la tête, quelques gouttes de sang touchèrent le visage de Sakura.

-Hé ! La mauviette on se bouge ! Hurla une voix féminine.

Sakura réagit à cette voix, elle se tourna vers celle-ci, c'était la voix Ino. La blonde soupira puis poussa Sakura sur Sasuke qui était déjà transformer en bête !

Alors qu'un nuage de protection se dressait au ciel, bloquant ainsi quelques harpies, l'Uchiwa lui ,fonçait vers le bureau du chef du village, Tsunade Senju, Sakura s'était fermement attaché à son cou afin de ne pas tomber, discrètement elle regardait le centre-ville dévasté regrettant la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Sasuke, tuer des monstres n'était effectivement pas un jeu.

Arrivé devant le bureau du chef du village, Sasuke entra sans prendre la peine de frapper, il avait reprit sa forme humaine et n'avait cessé d'ignoré les questions de Sakura qui s'était un peu reprise durant le trajet.

-Ouf, vous êtes enfin là. Fit une voix.

C'était Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang ?! Hurla Sakura cherchant une réponse.

La chef du village,autrefois dans ses pensés répondit à Sakura exaspérée.

-Ca ne se voit pas ? Le village est attaqué !

Sakura se tus ne sachant que dire.

La femme aux cheveux blonds soupira.

-Naruto et Sasuke, vous allez emmener Sakura chez une amie à moi, elle s'appelle Grand-mère Chiyo, sa maison se trouve à l'Ouest de Forestland. Dit-elle en étalant une carte sur son bureau. Veillez à se qu'on ne vous reconnaisse pas durant le trajet, dès que vous aurez déposer Sakura chez Chiyo vous rentrerez immédiatement au village !

Lorsque Tsunade eut fini sa phrase deux personnes entrèrent dans son bureau. C'était deux hommes, tous les deux vêtus d'un kimono noir et d'un sabre, l'un avait de longs cheveux blancs attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux verts, l'autre avait de courts cheveux marrons et portait un bandeau, des cernes pouvaient aussi se distingué sous ses yeux.

-Bien sûre vous serez accompagnés d'Hayate et de Mizuki. Vous pouvez partir vous préparer et d'ici vingt minutes je veux que vous aillez déjà quitter le village !

Tous, excepter Sakura, firent « oui » de la tête. Cette dernière avait comme toujours, plusieurs questions à poser à sa tante, mais elle se retint.

Lorsque Naruto et ses amis furent rentrés chez eux, ils trouvèrent leur maison sans dessus dessous, les fenêtres ainsi que tout les meubles étaient brisés.

Le blond ragea en entrant dans sa chambre.

-Enfoirés ! Je venais de refaire la déco !

Pov Sakura.

J'entrai dans ce qu'il restait de ma chambre, tout avait été fouillés,cassés, brûlés. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si les personnes ou les bêtes qui avaient fait ça recherchaient quelque chose. Je m'assis en tailleur au sol puis soupirais. Je venais à peine d'arriver qu'on me mettait déjà dehors, de plus j'avais l'étrange impression d'être importante, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils devaient être quatre pour m'accompagner chez une femme que je ne connaissais même pas ?

Ce monde était finalement bien plus dangereux que je ne le pensais, en à peine une mâtiné, j'avais assisté à la mort de plusieurs personnes en direct.

-Sakura, viens voir ! Me fit la voix de Naruto.

Je descendis au premier étage, le blond ainsi que Sasuke étaient entrain de descendre dans ce que je pourrai appeler une cave. Curieuse, je les suivis, ainsi j'eus la confirmation que nous étions dans la cave lorsque Naruto en soufflant sur plusieurs bougies, éclaira la pièce. Il semblerait que même sous forme humaine il puisse faire des flammes.

Un coffre se trouvait devant nous, il semblait d'ailleurs vieux car sur lui gisait de la poussière, j'éternuais lorsque Naruto l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur de ce coffre gisait des vêtements que je notais étonnement propre.

-Shyzune est vraiment la meilleure ! Quelle idée de garder des vêtements de côté en cas d'alerte ! S'écria Naruto.

Suite à ça, le ténébreux et lui se servirent alors que je restais en retraite.

-Il y a aussi des vêtements pour toi. Me dit Sasuke en me tendant un kimono noir.

Je le pris, et le regardais un peu blasé. Je le mettrai sûrement par dessus mon short.

Alors que j'étais toujours à la recherche d'une tenue qui me plaisait, une sorte d'explosion se fit entendre dehors.

faut y aller Sakura ! Fit Naruto en me tirant par le bras.

J'emportais alors le kimono de Sasuke ainsi qu'une simple cape noire à capuche, après tout il fallait veiller à ce qu'on ne nous reconnaisse pas.

Lorsque nous sortîmes de la cave, nous tombâmes face à une harpie cru défaillir, mes jambes se mirent à trembler, j'étais apeuré. L'harpie se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi et son regard était pesant.

En cet instant, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'être chez moi...Dans mon vrai chez moi... Au Japon !


End file.
